Wheel of Death UHC Season 1
Wheel of Death UHC Season 1 was an English/Spanish UHC hosted by the Venix Network. It was a 32-player recorded round divided into teams of 2. Every 15 minutes, a wheel would be spun, and a random team/teams would have something bad done to them. The wheel twists were Body Swap - Two teams swap locations. Inventory Swap - Two teams swap inventory Kevin & Bryan - Two thief's steal your gold and diamond only gems, not armor etc Skeleton Attack - Team gets tpd to an arena with 30 skeletons and must kill all of them to complete. gets 2 diamonds if completed Zombie Attack - Team gets tpd to an arena with 50 skeletons and must kill all of them to complete. gets 2 diamonds if completed Spider Attack - Team gets tpd to an arena with 50 skeletons and must kill all of them to complete. gets 2 diamonds if completed TNT Trap - Team must cross a mine field. Set off the wrong wire and BOOM! gets 3 diamonds if completed Hardcore Parkour - Team must cross a very hard parkour arena. gets 4 diamonds if completed Water Drop - Team must perform a stunning 250 block high water drop. gets one golden apple if completed Random PvP - Two teams must face-off in an enclosed arena. Only one team will survive. winner keeps all loser's loot Poisoned - Team gets poisoned. Summary Episodes 1-4 The Wheel would be spun every episode from E1 to 6, with Episode 7 being meetup. Tylarzz was on the surface at night when the Wheel first spun and he and SuchSpeed had to do MLG drops. SuchSpeed completed his but not Tylarzz, making him the first death. In episode 2, MarkiLokuras and AdrianFireMC had to do the Hardcore Parkour. They both did it, awarding them 8 diamonds. Aircry rushed the Nether in Episode 3 and found a fortress. Finding it unlooted, he went to the blaze spawner but burned to death when collecting the blaze rods. Near the end of Episode 3, AriGameplay was caving when she had an unfortunate lava accident, eliminating her. The Wheel spin in Episode 3 forced Apixelados and Dagar64 to complete the Spider arena. They succesfully did, so they got 4 diamonds, but all of their healing was drained and they were left at low hearts. upriserryker and xNestorio were then forced to confront skeletons at the End of Episode 4: fortunately, they were both 3/4 diamond so they did not lose many hearts. Episodes 5-6 In the middle of Episode 5, eliazOne in 3/4 diamond armor saw DaHorse with unenchanted full iron. He was able to take out both DaHorse and his teammate elviscosho, eliminating them. Elimination 32nd - Tylarzz - Episode 2 - Hit the ground too hard 31st - Aircry - Episode 3 - Burned to death 30th - AriGameplays - Episode 3 - Burned to death 29th - viscoshitox - Episode 5 - Slain by eliazOne 28th - DaHorse - Episode 5 - Slain by eliazOne 27th - Mentally - Episode 6 - Tried to swim in lava (suicide) 26th - TheBestGinger13 - Episode 6 - Tried to swim in lava (suicide) 25th - MarkiLokuras - Episode 7 - Slain by HalfDumb 24th - AdrianFireHD - Episode 7 - Slain by jdogederen 23rd - SuchSpeed - Episode 7 - Slain by JackD88 22nd - Dagar64 - Episode 7 - Slain by BlueDeww 21st - Apixelados - Episode 7 - Slain by iBeaturscore 20th - RobertoCein - Episode 7 - Slain by iBeaturscore 19th - Shadoune666 - Episode 7 - Slain by JuanJuegaJuegos 18th - AkimCraft33 - Episode 7 - Slain by HalfDumb 17th - 100Akshat - Episode 7 - Slain by dedreviil 16th - JuanJuegaJuegos - Episode 8 - Slain by iBeaturscore 15th - Valenchu - Episode 8 - Slain by iTheEndeer 14th - Aalcuadrado - Episode 8 - Slain by upriserryker 13th - iTheEndeer - Episode 8 - Slain by jdgoederen 12th - eliazOne - Episode 8 - Slain by upriserryker 11th - elmayo97 - Episode 8 - Slain by xNestorio 10th - SweetyB - Episode 8 - Slain by jdogederen 9th - dedreviil - Episode 8 - Shot by jdgoederen 8th - Mydoeza - Episode 8 - Slain by BlueDeww 7th - JackD88 - Episode 8 - Slain by iBeaturscore 6th - upriserryker - Episode 8 - Slain by HalfDumb 5th - HalfDumb - Episode 8 - Slain by xNestorio 4th - xNestorio - Episode 8 - Slain by jdgoederen 3rd - jdogederen - Episode 8 - Slain by BlueDeww 1st - iBeaturscore - Winner 1st - BlueDeww - Winner Kills PvE - 5 jdgoederen - 5 HalfDumb - 3 BlueDeww - 3 iBeaturscore - 3 eliazOne - 2 upriserryker - 2 xNestorio - 2 dedreviil - 1 iTheEndeer - 1 JackD88 - 1 JuanJuegaJuegos - 1